


Loyal Femme

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Loyal Femme<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Character: Hook, Megatron, mentions of the Fallen, ensemble<br/>Summary: Other than Soundwave, she was apparently one of those Decepticons who were loyal to him.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, language<br/>Notes: Inspired by the challenge at crimson_optics, but falls well within the Darkened Silence AU. May easily be spoilery for future chapters in Taken Into the Dark Silence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loyal Femme

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Loyal Femme  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Character: Hook, Megatron, mentions of the Fallen, ensemble  
> Summary: Other than Soundwave, she was apparently one of those Decepticons who were loyal to him.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, language  
> Notes: Inspired by the challenge at crimson_optics, but falls well within the Darkened Silence AU. May easily be spoilery for future chapters in Taken Into the Dark Silence.

Hook.

Oddly enough since her reprogramming and transformation into a Decepticon by the Master, she had become rather loyal to him and became a rather ruthless little Constructicon.

And took control of the combined Constructicon combiner minds rather well in fact.

He was sure that if Optimus and his pathetic Autobots had found out about what had happened to their sweet precious little First Aid that they would be shocked at what had happened to the fragging sweet little Protectobot.

She would occasionally report on the 'loyal' words of other Decepticons to him often enough that even they learned to watch their glossas around her to keep from having "loyalty" beaten into them by Megatron himself.

Of course it was almost odd to have a former enemy nearby, who had been changed to be loyal to him and his cause.

The question was of course, how long would her loyalty to him last before she would betray him in the end.

He would probably have to keep her under closer watch as Starscream now seemed to be trying to get her to be loyal to himself instead.

She had yet to prove that she couldn't follow his orders. At some point he would have to see just so how far, her loyalty and patience would last with him. 

And perhaps with her loyal to him, her fellow Constructicon brothers would be intent to follow her example in loyalty ties.

Perhaps he should find a way to make sure that she would always remain loyal to him and the Decepticons, using her as an example to make sure that the fools underneath him continued to follow him.


End file.
